


Tord is a Thot

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cages, Cock Cages, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eggpreg, Eggs, Hair-pulling, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Tom, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Penis Biting, Porn With Plot, Sexual Coercion, Sounding, Switch Patryck, Switching, Tail Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vibrators, bad and self indulgent, because I'm a little bitch and have to be like that, for once, nyeheheheheeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: Title by pinedconed





	1. Chapter 1

What started out as a perfectly normal day for Yanov was completely wrecked by Tord showing up at the door of his bedroom, looking dishevelled and in the middle of heat.  
"Yanov please fucking help me." He hissed, leaning on the doorframe.

Yanov glanced at his computer, and then at Tord.  
"Can you wait twenty minutes?" He asked, voice cold. Tord nodded, and Yanov let him in.  
"If I have to stop what I'm doing because of you, I'll make sure you can't walk for a week." The alpha growled, going back to his computer. He had important, work related things to be doing, and Tord wasn't helping.

One more annoyed whimper, and Yanov had had enough. He stood up, walking over to where Tord had just kind of collapsed into a heap on his bed.  
"What did I tell you?" He chided, taking both of the omega's wrists in one hand and holding them above his head.

Tord just chirped in confusion, bleary eyes opening to look at him.  
"Yanov?" He whined, trying to buck his hips up into his touch.  
"I warned you." Yanov growled, palming Tord's cock through his boxers and listening to his shaky whimpers. 

Yanov let go of his wrists for a moment, before fishing something out of the bedside table drawers. Tord's eyes narrowed as he saw it was a cock cage, complete with a sound. He tugged Tord's boxers down, gripping his hip as he put the cage on him, before lubing up the sound and placing it at the top of the cage. Tord refused to still.

"Tord. Calm the fuck down." Yanov growled, and the hints of his alpha voice had him freezing up. Finally, he gently pushed the tiny sound in, pausing when Tord's voices went up in pitch.  
"You ok?" Yanov asked, and Tord nodded, beginning to drool. He kept pushing it in, stopping when it bottomed out. Tord was already letting out pleasured whimpers, and when Yanov pulled the remote out and clicked the button, he jumped like he had been electrocuted. 

Yanov chuckled, running a finger through the slick that had begun to accumulate on the omega's thighs.  
"You like that, don't you?" He purred, coating two fingers in slick and pushing one of them inside of the omega.  
"Yes, alpha." He whined, coy smile spreading across his face.

Another finger later, and Tord was trying to hump down on his fingers, whining desperately.  
"Please, Yanov." He half-whined, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. The alpha chuckled, curling his fingers to push against his prostate.

Tord whined louder, which had Yanov cocking his eyebrow. He pulled his fingers out pushed Tord's head down, nudging his hips up. He gave an exciting whine as he pressed the head of his cock inside of him, but he didn't push any more in.  
"Master..." Tord whimpered, which had Yanov yanking his head back by his hair.  
"Say that again." He growled, smug grin painted on his face.  
"Master?" He repeated, a little louder this time.

Yanov gave a pleased growl, pushing in a little more, and then ramming his hips forward to meet Tord's. The omega screamed, clawing at the bedsheets.  
"Hey. Be quiet." The alpha snarled, pushing his head down. Tord whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut in fear, but he was betrayed by the slick that rushed down his thighs.  
"I'm sorry." He mewled, but a sudden thrust had him trailing off into pleasured babbling as he came.

Yanov groaned, gripping Tord's hips and pulling him closer, feeling his knot swell. The omega gave a satisfied sigh, grinding back against him.  
"You good?" Yanov asked, and Tord nodded.  
"Legs hurt." He whimpered, and the alpha chuckled.  
"I did warn you."


	2. Chapter 2

Tord awoke to the feeling of strong arms wrapped around his waist. Yanov was cuddling him, which was nice. Tord couldn't help but snuggle into the alpha, purring.

He glanced at the time, and then panicked, knowing he had a meeting in the morning. He scrambled out of bed and hastily got dressed, leaving Yanov to sleep. He knew no-one should be awake, so it was easy to sneak back to his office.

Tord gave an undignified squeak as he was yanked into another room by an unseen person. Whoever it was shoved him against the wall, and shut the door.

"You know you shouldn't go prancing around smelling like heat." Tom's low voice growled, the alpha kneeling down to unbutton Tord's trousers.  
"Faen.." He whimpered, looking up at the alpha. "I can't, I've got a meeting." 

Tom grinned, flashing his claiming fangs.   
"Oh, I know." He purred, and Tord saw him take a vibrator out of his pocket. It was fairly small, with a knot. 

Slick was already beginning to cover his thighs, so it was easy for Tom to push it inside. The alpha gave him a soft kiss on the nose before pulling up his boxers and trousers.  
"Come on then." He purred, "Don't want to be late."

In short, the meeting was awful. Tom would turn the vibrator up to the highest setting whenever he spoke. Thankfully, it was just with members of his own army, and most of them turned a blind eye. He got a few knowing looks from Paul and Patryck, but other than that it went fine.

Speaking of Patryck, he lingered after the meeting, as per Tom's request. Tord stayed as well, and that made it pretty clear what was happening to the beta, so he locked the door.

Tord was panting by now, and Tom finally had mercy and turned down the vibrator, allowing him to collapse into his chair. The omega gave a soft whine as Tom petted his head, nuzzling up against his hand.

"Good boy." The alpha chuckled, gesturing for Patryck to move in front of him. The beta got to his knees, undoing Tord's trousers and sliding them down along with his boxers. 

Tom reached down to pinch his nipples, and Tord gave a tiny whine as Patryck began to suck him off.  
"What the shit is this?" He muttered in between pants, glaring up at Tom. "Some kind of secret plan for everyone to get laid?" 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Tom chuckled, leaving Tord to assume it to be true. He wound his fingers into Patryck's hair, tugging sharply as he came. He gave a tiny whine, his submissive side showing, if only for an instant, before he was back on his feet.

Tord slumped over onto his desk, finally getting his breathing back under control. He heard Tom say something to Patryck, but he was far too zoned out to register.

It was a Sunday, therefore everyone was pretty much relieved of duty, so it was unlikely that they'd run into anyone. Tom decided Tord needed to go back to bed, so he picked the omega up, listening for the soft purr that told him he was lost in subspace, and giving him a soft scratch on the head.

"Cuck." Patryck sniped, readjusting his reading glasses, but Tom just laughed, taking the omega back to his private quarters. 

Tord only resurfaced when Tom began to take his clothes off. He gave a soft whine of annoyance, but Tom kept going.  
"I'm not letting you sleep in your uniform." He told the omega, who was adamantly trying to wriggle away.   
"Wanna sleep." He snapped, and Tom rolled his eyes. 

Finally, he managed to get Tord's coat and boots off, but the hoodie was proving more difficult. Tom just left it on, tucking the omega in and leaving.


	3. Shit gets fucked up

A soft scratch behind his ears awoke Tord. He gave a tiny annoyed noise, opening his eyes a little to see who it was.

"Edd?" He whimpered, curling up. He was still feeling the remnants of his heat. The alpha gave a noise of confirmation, petting lower and lower until he was rubbing Tord's crotch through his boxers. He gave a confused whine, bucking up into Edd's touch. A glance at the clock told him it was around ten o clock at night. 

Edd began to grind against him, drawing a soft moan from Tord, who felt slick beginning to run down his thighs at the soft growls in his ear.  
"Take these off." The alpha ordered, tugging at Tord's boxers.

He obliged, throwing them to the side and spreading his legs carelessly. Edd was in his green hoodie, his coat probably still in his office, by the looks of it, but that was the least of Tord's concern. At the moment, he was more focused on Edd slotting himself between his thighs so he could lap at the slick accumulating between his folds.

His hands were curling into Edd's hair before he could stop them, giving gentle tugs whenever Edd did something he liked. In response, the alpha growled low in his throat, giving a soft lick at the underside of Tord's cock.

The omega was panting by now, both of the sensations growing to be overwhelming, but Edd was showing no signs of stopping. Eventually, his thighs jerked and he came, yanking Edd's hair.

He closed his eyes in contentment as Edd pulled his boxers back up with a smirk.  
"Was that nice?" He chuckled, and Tord nodded.

He must have fallen asleep again, because when he woke up, he was in a dark place. Thinking this must just be a dream, he rubbed his eyes and tried to stand up, only to let out a noise of surprise when he found the place he was in didn't allow him to stand. He stayed on the floor of what he assumed to be a cage, nervously scratching at the door. He wanted to know why he was here.

When light finally came into the tiny space, he got his answers. He was in a dog crate in the corner of one of the red army's holding cells. The light that was filtering in was coming from the door. Edd stood in the doorway, and as Tord looked around, he saw Patryck was similarly contained, but with ties around his wrists. He had obviously not come quietly. Paul was there as well, handcuffed, but was not in a cage. The alpha appeared to be asleep.  
"Surprise!" Edd said as he turned on the light. "You're being overthrown."

Tord, in his dazed state, could barely process the rest of what he said, but it was something along the lines of "an omega is not fit to lead".  
"How dare you." Patryck growled, but Edd took no notice of him, instead choosing to continue his monologue.  
"Considering that you three have no further use, I thought it would be fitting to let the alphas take care of things here."

Patryck gave a frustrated growl as Edd shut the door, and his discomfort obviously affected his omega, as Paul let out a panicked whine, and Tord heard him and Patryck exchange a few words.

Tord was so confused. He felt a pain in the side of his arm, so he assumed he was sedated. The uncomfortable burn of heat had yet to subside, so he resigned himself to curling up and going back to sleep.

Patryck was also sedated, and he felt his eyelids fluttering shut for a moment. He fought it, biting at the rope binding his wrists.  
Paul made an attempt to untie it, reaching through the bars of his cage to fiddle with it, but that proved ineffective, and his beta soon lost his grip on consciousness.

Paul was left in the dark. The alpha was about as clueless as Tord, but he had the initiative to shuffle over and undo the latch on Patryck's cage with his teeth so the two of them could at least be together. He didn't understand why they decided to put the two of them in separate cages but it was annoying nonetheless.

He nuzzled against Patryck, falling asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

The second Tord woke up, he realised he was strapped to a metal table with leather restraints. He began to panic, struggling to yank his hands out of the cuffs.  
"Sorry, Tord, but we need to run some experiments." Edd's cold voice rang through the room, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from, so it might have been coming over the speakers. He tried to speak, but his voice was muffled by whatever gag was in his mouth.

He whimpered, staring up at the white ceiling. He was pretty scared, to be honest. He knew the kind of things he'd made. They could bring anything in here, and he was completely defenceless and completely naked.

Soon enough, he heard the sound of something shift behind him, and panicked, furiously struggling to get up. He tried to yell to be set free, but it came out muffled and incomprehensible. As whatever was in the room prowled around close enough for him to see it, he finally realised what it was. 

It was Tom. Three quarters shifted into his monster form. He whimpered, trying to shy away from his nose as he bent down to sniff at his thighs, tongue poking past his lips to lick at his cock. He gave an anxious whine, trying to tilt his hips upwards to avoid his teeth. He was fairly worried about his teeth. He did not want his dick bitten off.

That proved to be a mistake, however, as Tom began to lick lower, tongue pushing past the first ring of muscle. Tord squeaked in panic, clamping down on him as he fought to get away.   
"Relax." Tom snarled, pushing further in. He jolted as it pressed against his prostate, his cock beginning to harden. 

Tom retracted his tongue, nuzzling against his thigh.  
"Good boy." He purred, reached up to undo the gag with clawed hands. As soon as it was out, he fell into a pattern of babbling apologies and pleas to be set free. Tom pressed a hand against his mouth.

When he had suitably quieted down, he took his hand away.   
"Calm down. I just want to hear you." He rasped, and Tord spooked as the tip of his tail pressed against his hole.  
"Why are you doing this?" He squeaked, and Tom just flashed  him a fanged grin.  
"I need to lay eggs."   
"Oh, no. No no no. I am not letting you lay-" 

His train of thought was instantly derailed as Tom shoved his tail inside of him, trailing off into useless whimpers and moans.   
"I don't want to hurt you." He reminded Tord, which finally permeated Tord's omega panic and had him make at least an effort to relax.

Once he had as much of his tail as Tord could take inside of him, he began to gently pump it in and out, chuckling at the small noises he made in response. 

Finally, he withdrew it, and straightened up. This was not the first time he'd layed eggs in someone, but it was the first time he'd done it in Tord. Unsurprisingly, the omega struggled to no end, so he was forced to just wait until he had calmed down.  
"Listen." He snapped, patience wearing thin. "I do not want to hurt you but I have to do this, so either stay still and relax and I'll make it good for you, or this is going to hurt." 

Tord got the message, stilling to the best of his ability, but that didn't help the fact he was trembling all over. Finally, Tom lined himself up and carefully pushed the head of his cock inside.

Immediately, the omega below him gasped, arching his back so his chest pressed against Tom's. He was struggling to accommodate the girth, so when the first egg began to push it's way into him, he gave a tiny wail, throwing his head back and trying to steady his breathing. 

"Oh god fuck it hurts." He gasped, clawing at the restraints in a vain attempt to free himself. He was terrified that he was going to tear or break that he forgot about the whole " relax dumbass it's easier" thing.

"I know. Calm down." Tom snapped, pushing Tord's shoulders down. He gave a relieved sigh as the first egg passed through without many issues, and so did the second, but the third took a little more convincing.

When they were finally all in, Tord felt some kind of weird liquid fill them up. He squirmed as his stomach began to cramp, a soft whimper leaving his lips.  
"Tom that really hurts." He whined, looking up at the hybrid with tears in his eyes.

"I know, I know." He growled, gently nuzzling against Tord's shoulder. He reached down to very carefully touch Tord's cock, which had the omega trembling weakly around him. Soon enough, he came, clenching down hard on Tom as he painted his own soft stomach white. 

Tord didn't remember how long he layed there, but soon enough the restraints were being undone and he was being sedated. He could barely see who was touching him, but he had enough energy left to give a small mumble of complaint, trying to kick out at whoever it was.

Consciousness slipped from his grasp as soon as he was lifted up, and he found himself falling.

Tord woke up in a much brighter room that the one he was in before. One of his wrists was restrained above his head, but he thankfully had all of his clothes back on.

He was pretty nervous about the fact he had no clue how Patryck and Paul were, and he really wanted to be back home. Sighing, he drew his legs up in an attempt to sleep, closing his eyes. 

Sleep came quicker than he expected.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Tord woke up again, all sunlight filtering through the single window was gone. He groaned, shrinking into himself. As far as he was aware, the eggs were still inside him, and that wasn't the most pleasant of experiences.

Soon enough, he fell back asleep, but not for long. The door to the cell slammed open, and he was jolted out of his doze with a panicked squeak. It was Tom. The alpha walked further in, and Tord was relieved to see he was no longer in his monster form.

He shut the door, so that even if Tord did managed to worm his way out of his grip he couldn't escape, and knelt down.  
"What the fuck do you want this time." Tord snapped, only to be cut off by a sharp hiss of pain as one of the eggs shifted inside of him. Tom cocked an eyebrow and pressed down on his stomach.

The omega gave a panicked squeak, desperately fighting to get away from him.  
"Listen, idiot. We've got to get these out one way or another, and I'm not sure you want to have surgery." Tom snapped, keeping Tord firmly in his grip. He took the omega's trousers off, and gave a tiny growl as he saw the first egg beginning to make its way out of Tord's tiny body.

"Hold still." Tom snarled, the hints of his alpha voice causing Tord to freeze in place immediately. 

After a whole lot of coaxing, Tom was finally able to get Tord to lay back and try and relax, clawing desperately at the ground at the pain.  
"Careful." He whined, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as the egg finally came out.

He was struggling to breathe by now, panic overriding all of his sense. It took a while, but when all three were out, Tom picked them all up and left him be, and he took the time he was gone to slide his trousers back on.

Tom only coming back to scoop him up and bring him back to the original cell.

Paul and Patryck looked up in alarm as the door opened, and the beta scrabbled back from where he was sat, panic clear in his gaze.

Tom shoved him inside, locking the door, and he gave a tiny whimper.   
"What did they even do to you?" Patryck asked, and he shook his head. "Do you want to come over here?"

Tord nodded, shuffling over to the two of them and slotting himself in between them. He was cold and tired and really stressed, and just wanted nothing more than to just curl up and sleep, but it wouldn't come. He gave an irritated sigh, reorganising himself. Patryck wrapped and arm around him and Paul, hugging the two of them closer.  
"We're going to be fine."


	6. Chapter 6

There was nothing to do, so they talked. The subject of escaping came up a few times, but they hadn't begun to form a solid plan. That is, until Patryck figured out the schedules of the guards.

Every hour, they would switch. If they could manage to steal a key from somewhere, they'd be able to get out during the changing of the guard, and run. Matt had chosen to stay well away from the Red Army, so they could go to him.

Soon enough, the door opened again. This time, it was some low ranking member of the army, who looked at Tord with an expression of pity before pulling a taser out of her belt.

She kept it trained on Patryck while she grabbed Tord by the back of the hood and dragged him to his feet. The omega kicked out, catching her in the knee, but she didn't even flinch.

Tord was dragged through the winding corridors of what was once his base, ending up at his own office. She scanned a card or something, and the door swung open. Tord made an attempt to take her keys, but it was cut short by a sharp jab from the taser.

"Here he is, sir." He heard her say, and he was dropped.  
"Thank you. You're free to leave." Tom said, and he heard footsteps and then the slam of the door.

Tom gestured for him to come to him, and he obliged, begrudgingly getting to his feet and walking over. Tord quickly looked him over. There was a ring of keys hanging from his belt. If he could just distract him long enough, he'd be able to slide them free. 

He instinctively got to his knees, looking up at Tom expectantly. The alpha patted his head, unzipping his trousers.  
"Go on, baby boy." He purred, and Tord felt the need to bite his dick off, but he steeled himself.

He began to slowly jack him off, before leaning forward and taking his length in his mouth. While he sucked, his hand found it's way to the loop of keys, ever so carefully detaching it and sliding it onto his wrist.

He continued until Tom pressed his head down, cumming down his throat. Tord gagged, desperately trying to draw back but failing miserably.   
"The keys, please." Tom snarled, but Tord refused to give, shoving them into his trousers, so Tom refused to let go of his head.

Eventually, he bit down hard and Tom released him, and he scrambled to his feet and ran. He ran until he was at the door to his cell, and then desperately started trying keys.

When he got the right one, he flung the door open, greeted by a surprised squeak from Patryck.  
"Come on!" He yelled, and they followed. 

Eventually, they skidded to a halt outside of one of the fire exit doors. The fire alarm was going off but they didn't care. 

Tord knew how to get to Matt's house from there, so that was were they went. He was awfully surprised to see them, but let them in nonetheless. 

He fell asleep with a promise that he'd explain in the morning.


End file.
